


We Should've Stayed at Home

by riveting



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveting/pseuds/riveting
Summary: Yohan’s hand sits on the front of Hangyul’s pants under the table. Hangyul insists they go home. Or: they dry-hump on the couch.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	We Should've Stayed at Home

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. written for [this](https://i.imgur.com/MexwlRH.png) prompt  
> 2\. never in a million years have i imagined making my x1 debut in this fashion  
> 3\. please love yohangyul

Yohan must be out of his mind. 

At least that's what Hangyul thinks, with Yohan's fingers resting on his zipper under the table at this clearly public space that is a very crowded restaurant. Walking in, Hangyul thought the tablecloth was pretty—had a vintage touch to it that perfectly complements the whole interior—but now he's wishing it wasn't so damn _droopy_. 

"Yohan," he hisses when Yohan starts stroking his inner thighs. 

"Hm?" comes Yohan's reply in an innocent tone, as if that could fool Hangyul. His hand is working its way back to the front of Hangyul's pants.

"Please remove your hand before I explode," Hangyul says, hissing once more. At this point, Yohan is squeezing whatever his hand can reach and Hangyul wishes it wasn't _so hot_ because his brain is starting to betray him by screaming _more, please!_

Yohan pouts, that motherfucker. "You didn't have to look this good today." He finally retracts his hand, pout still intact, and then lifts the very same hand he just used to tease Hangyul to ask for the bill. 

"You're absolutely insane," Hangyul says, heaving. He hoists himself off the chair and quickly tidies his shirt and pants. "Call a taxi, I'll get the bill."

Hangyul meant this to be a romantic anniversary dinner. They rarely eat at high-end restaurants, but since it was a special day, Hangyul thought they should probably try eating proper food instead of microwaving yesterday's leftovers for once. They booked the corner booth, the seat L-shaped which Hangyul, again, thought was adorable. Halfway through the dinner, however, Yohan started moving closer to him, punching his shoulder lightly as they laughed under the dim restaurant lights, then stroking Hangyul's arms, fingers tracing his waist, then his outer thighs, and then the alarms in Hangyul's head went off as he realised what Yohan was trying to do with his zipper. 

He may have mentioned wanting to see Yohan blow him under some stupid table, but Jesus, they can do that using their own dining table at home. And certainly not _in public_ during their incredibly expensive _anniversary dinner_. Hangyul quietly laments over his upcoming credit card statement.

Yohan is on his phone texting their driver by the time Hangyul returns to their table to fetch him. They walk out of the restaurant side by side, a few inches apart, because Hangyul is sure he will blow up if Yohan so much as touches him. 

This is the thing with Yohan: he's scarily good at playing deadpan. In the car, he stays seated on the opposite end of the backseat, completely aware and understanding that the bulge in Hangyul's pants is a ticking time bomb. 

Hangyul shifts uncomfortably a couple of times, earning a look from the driver who eventually asks, "Are you alright, Sir? Should I drive faster?" Hangyul just shakes his head. Yohan giggles behind his hand.

What comes after is something Hangyul had anticipated, but still catches him off-guard. As soon as they step into the apartment, Yohan traps him against the wall with his mouth on Hangyul's neck, the same hand finding its way back to the front of Hangyul's pants, the other under Hangyul's now wrinkled shirt. Hangyul wishes he was stronger and less embarrassing, but he moans into Yohan's mouth as they kiss anyway. 

"Couch," Yohan mumbles, mouth not leaving Hangyul's. They stumble their way into the living room, hands all over each other like some horny highschoolers, which Hangyul has to admit is a little humiliating, given their age and cumulative experience. But this is Yohan and he makes Hangyul feel good, and vice versa, so Hangyul isn't complaining. 

Yohan breaks their kiss to push Hangyul down onto the couch, takes off his own jeans so he's left in his boxers, before climbing on top of Hangyul's lap. Hangyul gasps as they continue kissing, Yohan's fingers swiftly working his buttons and zipper, pulling his pants down just the right amount.

Their dicks are two thin fabrics apart, and Yohan is grinding down on him like, has Hangyul mentioned this? a horny highschooler. Horny Yohan is one of his favourites, though, so Hangyul grinds up, matching his rhythm, and he uses his hands to roam Yohan's abs, and then chest. He strokes Yohan's nipples the only way he knows how, and Yohan immediately slows down his pace, throwing his head back and exposing his neck for Hangyul to devour. This is usually how the power shift happens, because Yohan with Hangyul's fingers on his nipples is a weak Yohan, and a weak Yohan whimpers and moans and makes Hangyul feel like the most powerful man in the world. 

Figuratively, of course, until Yohan puts his forehead on Hangyul's shoulder and his whole body shivers, hips shaking frantically, indicating his climax, and consequently, validating Hangyul's title of Most Powerful Man In The World. 

Hangyul's jaw drops at this, but he quickly closes it back as not to offend his boyfriend. He lets his hands fall to his sides, unsure of what to do. His dick is still throbbing against Yohan's ass, a situation for which he already has a name; The Gen Z Lovemaking. 

"Babe?" he tries. 

"Don't say anything," Yohan mumbles. "Fuck, that was embarrassing," he whispers to no one. 

"Babe—"

"I did say you didn't have to look this good!" Yohan mumbles louder. Hangyul can't help but chuckle, earning a slap from Yohan. "Shut up, give me a few minutes."

"For what?" Hangyul wants to ask, but instead what comes out of his mouth is, "You're really hot and I'm still really, really hard babe."

Yohan stays still for a good minute, ignoring Hangyul's plea. And then, under no command, he puts his weight on his knees so he can lift himself slightly for his hand to reach between his thighs and into Hangyul's boxers. Hangyul gasps, again, when Yohan sucks at the sensitive spot behind his ear. Yohan licks once, twice, and continues drawing bruises on his neck. Yohan's hand is making slow strokes and driving Hangyul crazy. 

"Babe," Hangyul whines, unfortunately losing all of his vocabulary in one night. 

Of course, Yohan, that teasing devil, decides to lower himself off the couch and get on his knees, all while jutting out his bottom lip unapologetically as if it wasn't one of Hangyul's main weaknesses. Hangyul thrusts his hips forward for more friction. 

Yohan takes this as a sign, and the next thing he takes is Hangyul's dick into his mouth. Hangyul moans. Yohan lets him fuck his throat. 

Before they started dating, Hangyul always wondered how Yohan's taekwondo-certified thighs would rise to the occasion during sex. It was a pleasant surprise to know that Yohan's tongue on his shaft and along his dick is just as great a contender.

Yohan's eyelids are fluttering, and he looks so fucking pretty. "You look gorgeous," Hangyul tells him through cracked voice. "I'm close, babe," he warns Yohan. 

And perhaps this is the anniversary gift he deserves, because the next second Yohan's mouth is no longer on his dick and Hangyul is coming all over Yohan's face. Yohan licks what's left on his lips, not taking his eyes off of Hangyul's. Hangyul groans. He can't possibly let himself be turned on at Yohan's antics after all that. 

Still, Yohan is a man of ideas. He moves away from the couch, sits up on his knees, and without missing a beat slips out of his boxers and starts touching himself. “Five minutes. Let’s go again.” 

The night is still young, they say, and Hangyul wholly believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. PLEASE LOVE YOHANGYUL  
> 2\. thank u s for the beta and for making me laugh so hard  
> 3\. comments are loved & cherished!


End file.
